Chapter 237
Chapter 237 is titled "In the Sky". Cover Page Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah Vol. 2: "I Eat a Tree". Short Summary After crossing through the millenium cumulonimbus, the Straw Hat Pirates land on a white landscape: a sea made of clouds. Usopp tries to swim into this strange sea, however, it is not without danger, and without Robin and Luffy rescuing him, he would have died from falling to the ground or be eaten by the strange monsters that attacked the Going Merry. Meanwhile, Chopper spots a pirate ship, that is suddenly destroyed by a mysterious assailant who is now targeting the Going Merry. The Straw Hat Pirates are unable to stop him, but they are saved by a strange mercenary, Knight of the Sky. Long Summary The Straw Hat crew find it difficult to breathe, as they reach what seems to be a sea in the sky, made of clouds. Meanwhile, the Blackbeard Pirates discuss about the Straw Hats getting away on the remnant of their raft that was destroyed by the Knock Up Stream. Burgess insists that they chase after the Straw Hats, but their captain assures them that they will meet again, so long as they both stay in the Grand Line. Once they get used to the atmosphere, the Straw Hats are astonished by the scenery on the cloud sea. Chopper interrupts the crew to tell them that Usopp isn't breathing and then proceeds to perform CPR on him. Meanwhile, Nami comments that the log pose is still pointing up to which Robin replies that maybe they are only the middle part of the millennium cumulonimbus. Usopp decides to go for a swim to which Sanji advises against as they still don't know anything about the sea of the sky, but ignores him and dives anyways. While on his dive, Usopp is surprised by the little resistance of the sea of the sky and comments on how it is very blurry. He then decides to dive even deeper. Back on the ship, the crew notice that Usopp has not returned yet. Robin expresses concern and questions if there really is a sea floor in the sea of the sky. This leads to them to deducing that Usopp fell off the cloud. Luffy stretches his arm into the clouds to save Usopp, but says that he can only rely on his sense of touch since he cannot see through the clouds to which Robin assures him that she will handle it. She uses her devil fruit ability to make eyes sprout out all over Luffy's hand and the rest of his arm as well. Through the combination of their devil fruit abilities, they manage to grab Usopp and pull him back on to the ship. Following Usopp though, come a giant octopus and a sea monster who try to attack the ship, but Zoro immediately slices one of the arms of the octopus off and then Sanji joins in, defeating them. Robin takes interest in a fish that ended up on the Merry. She states that the fish is actually a sky fish, a strange creature described in Noland's diary and assumes that because there is no sea floor in the sky ocean, the sky fish must have evolved in various forms in order to survive. As a result, some sky fish became flat and some became like balloons in order to make themselves lighter due to the buoyant force in the sky ocean being much weaker than in sea water. Nami also adds that the sky fish's scales look like feathers and that its carnivorous mouth is weird. While they were still talking, Luffy snatches the sky fish and has Sanji saute it. Luffy takes a bite of it exclaims that it was delicious, but Nami yells at him, saying that they were not done with it yet. Nami then takes the food and tries it for herself. While most of the crew is focused on the sky fish dish, Chopper notices in the distance another ship and, what appears to be a human, attacking and destroying it. Before the panicked Chopper manages to explain the situation to his crew mates, the masked man comes, seemingly running on the clouds, and attempts to attack the Merry. Luffy, Zoro and Sanji attempt to fight the attacker, but are quickly overwhelmed. Nami calls out to the three, asking what is wrong with them while Usopp continuously mumbles that Sky Island is scary. Just when the attacker is about to finish off the crew with his cannon, another mysterious individual appears. He thrusts his lance at the attacker which sends the latter flying into the sky sea. Nami cries asking who it is now. The mysterious savior reveals himself. An old man, wearing armor and riding a huge bird. He introduces himself to the Straw Hats as "The Knight of the Sky". Quick Reference Chapter Notes *The Straw Hat Pirates arrive in the sky. *Nico Robin reveals that the strange creatures such as the sky fish were recorded in Noland's diary. *The Straw Hat Pirates are attacked by a mysterious masked man. *The Knight of the Sky is introduced. *This is the first chapter of the Skypiea Arc. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 237 it:Capitolo 237 Category:Volume 26